yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kadyn Black
Kadyn Black is one of main characters from the sixth series. He was born in New York City, where he still lives in the sixth series, and is currently attending New York University's Law Program. He is currently in his fourth year at NYU, making him a senior who plans on graduating at the end of his senior year. He is best friends with Scott Carson and Jasehn Sarrhis, as well as childhood friends with Tina Summers. He represents the new character of AthrunZala00's friend and is also voiced by AthrunZala00, or AthrunZala00's friend from college, Mike. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Kadyn's appearance is dark. He wears different colored clothes, with black, gray, and red being the main colors he wears. His two main outfits are shown on the side of the page. His main one is a gray overshirt, black and gray striped T-shirt, black jeans, and red and white shoes. His second outfit is a black T-shirt with gray areas on it, a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, black jeans, and red and white shoes. His hair is red and black and his eyes are red. His appearance is that of a human form of Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog. As for his skills and abilities, he can use weapons, such as his katana and pistols, very well. He doesn't have major supernatural powers; however, he can make up to five shadow clones of himself. During the Story Arc, Kadyn asks Jenna for a list of supernatural abilities: the Rinnegan eyes and all of their powers, Earth Style ninjutsu, bear summonings, and other abilities. However, once the Story Arc concludes, he loses these powers and returns to just his cloning ability. In the second arc, Scott's lies drives Kadyn to become so angry that Kadyn's power upgrades. Now, he can make 500 clones of himself and can make exploding clones. His skills with games are decent. He's not as great as his friends, Jasehn and Scott, but he is still good. His personality is very energetic and cocky. He likes to pick fights and tell people off, causing him to be labeled as a huge trouble maker. He is very friendly, and is very protecting of the people close to him. Even though he doesn't get along with some of the characters very well, he is the one male member of Jasehn's crew who likes to socialize and have fun. Relationships Kadyn has a few relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Scott Carson and Jasehn Sarrhis: These two are Kadyn's best friends. Kadyn has known Jasehn since his childhood and has known Scott since middle school. The three have been real close friends since high school and usually get into trouble as a group. These two attend college with Jasehn, so they can continue to cause more trouble. The three always get into arguments about stupid things, even though they are close friends. After their memories are erased, Kadyn begins to get on the nerves of Scott and Jasehn by doing stupid things, such as setting up a party in their house without asking and doing inappropriate things in Scott's house. However, the three still continue to get along. During the second arc, when Scott starts hiding information from Kadyn and Jasehn, Kadyn becomes real annoyed and tries to take out Scott. Because of this, his cloning ability upgrades to exploding clones. However, the two are now good friends again. In the new arc, Kadyn is annoyed with all of the powers that Jasehn obtained, even though they all think Jasehn obtained them through training. Adriana Bell: Kadyn's girlfriend. The two have been together since freshmen year at NYU. The two spend some time together but most of the time they are separated because of different NYU branches. The two still seem to be close when it matters though. He always is saying that he loves Adriana and is always seen with her when she is not attending classes or in her dorm. She also likes to do any activities with him, even if it is not a good choice. During the first mansion trip, she takes part in strip volleyball with Kadyn, Jessica, and Tina. During the second mansion trip, directly after the end of the Story Arc, she gets drunk and high with Kadyn and eventually goes streaking with him around the house. The two are very alike and usually are seen cuddling with each other. During the cruise in the third arc of the sixth series, the two continue making trouble for Scott by getting involved in their usual shinanigans. Jessica Bailey and Tina Summers: Scott's girlfriend and Jasehn's childhood friend, respectively. Tina has been friends with Jasehn and Kadyn since childhood and has become friends with Scott since middle school. However, she has become annoyed with the fact that he reads books all the time. As for Jessica, she is not seen much of the time since she has to spend her time at a branch of NYU that is farther away from the main school area. For that reason, the two don't speak much. Even though he is child friends with Tina, he doesn't like the way her attitude has changed and he also does not like her motives for greeting the three guys every morning. Gordon Blue: Kadyn's rival at NYU. The two, along with the other members in their teams, have been fighting since they first met during freshmen year. The two will even fight about some of the stupidest stuff, showing that they really don't like each other. In episode 4, he shows his superior skills off by easily defeating Gordon. This fight has only led to more hatred between the two. Once these two both obtain powers, the fight between the two becomes more personal since they both vow to kill each other. In the new arc, with Kadyn's upgraded ability revealed, Gordon hates Kadyn even more and the fights are escalated to a higher degree. During the third arc of the sixth series, Kadyn grows a little closer to Gordon after inviting Damien's crew onto the cruise. Since Gordon likes to join Kadyn in getting high, the two hang out during the cruise. The two don't fight anymore, since they have been working as allies, but the two still don't get along. Adrian Walker and Damien Michaels: Gordon's friends and rivals to Scott and Jasehn, respectively. Since these two are teamed up with Damien and like to fight with Scott and Jasehn, Kadyn strongly dislikes them as well. Even though he doesn't fight these two, Kadyn usually threatens them with fights as well. Jenna Marshall, Kessie Hunter, Mina Shimizu, and Zachary Davis: Freshmen students at UPB. They asked for help from Jasehn and his crew, but he is not a fan of any of them because he is rude. He especially does not like Jenna because her attitude is bad and he questions her abilities, causing him to not trust her. After their memories are erased after the Story Arc, Kadyn ends up becoming real close friends with Jenna's group by inviting them over to Scott's mansion to party. In the new arc, their memories are wiped again and the friendships Kadyn made with this group no longer exist. He also has no recollection of Jenna ever existing. It is revealed in the third arc that Kadyn can see Jenna's spirit when he is high on marijuana. During the third and fourth arcs, Kadyn undergoes fire-style synergy training with Kessie. Dominius Dalmaine: Ever since meeting him and seeing how he acts, Kadyn wants to kill him. However, when Jasehn and the crew fight him, Jasehn tries to stop Kadyn from killing him. Jasehn just asks Kadyn to beat him up. Eventually, Jenna shows up and kills Dominius, causing Kadyn and his crew to be called "murderers" by Nox Arblaster, even though Kadyn and his crew didn't kill Dominius. Isaac Wolfe: Kadyn doesn't get along with Isaac at first, since Isaac has incredible powers and defeats Jasehn easily. However, the two get closer until their memories are erased after the Story Arc. Now, Kadyn doesn't even know who he is. Later on, Kadyn starts to depise Isaac since Isaac is stronger than he is. He also hates when he is called weak by Isaac. During the final battle, Kadyn begins to like him but the friendship quickly ends when Isaac is killed. It is revealed in the third arc that Kadyn can see Isaac's spirit when he is high on marijuana. Noel Weiss: The character representation of the Greek God, Chiron. Kadyn and his crew meet Noel in the fourth arc when Noel attacks the three and then disappears. Kadyn is not a fan of him, since he acts like a little kid and is a member of the Greek Gods, who the main cast have been fighting against. Kadyn's Decks It is revealed during the beach trip, in his duel against Zach, that Kadyn uses a Synchro Warrior deck. His strategy is to quick summon his Six Samurai and other warriors monsters so he can Synchro Summon for stronger warrior monster or his trump card, Golden Imperial Dragon.